


Shades of grey

by Pein_Is_A_Rap_God_And_Rinnegan_Player



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established KakuHida, KakuHida Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Oliver Heldens song Shades of grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pein_Is_A_Rap_God_And_Rinnegan_Player/pseuds/Pein_Is_A_Rap_God_And_Rinnegan_Player
Summary: He connected it to his phone and slipped them in, mentality preparing himself for some heavy screech or something equally as annoying to blast out. Instead of that though, he heard a voice, raspy but very feminine, but thankfully not squeaky.Late at night, Hidan listens to music.





	Shades of grey

**Author's Note:**

> I have made the mistake of taking on too many fan fictions at once.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chat 'Bitch Tayuya'

Tayuya: shit face listen to this new song I found

Tayuya: What's your opinion?  
Audio file: 003034

_

Hidan spared a glance to his sleeping boyfriend before quietly getting up to get his earphones from Kakuzu's jacket. He connected it to his phone and slipped them in, mentally preparing himself for some heavy screech or something equally as annoying to blast out. Instead of that though, he heard a voice, raspy but very feminine, but thankfully not squeaky.

"I'm losing sleep  
Light a smoke so I can breathe  
It's too dark, it's too loud in the city  
If I had a god, I would say he was wrong  
Got these scars, but I think they're pretty"

Hidan held back a snort and rolled his eyes at the clearly obvious jab at religion. But it didn't mean to say that he didn't like it, no. Actually... It reminded him of himself.

When he first moved to the hustle and bustle of the city, he was overwhelmed. Growing up in the far out reaches of Yugakure caused him to be accustomed to the quiet and serenity. The city was the exact opposite, with its noisy streets, loud chatter on every corner and booming trap music. 

He hadn't been able to sleep, and then he found the calming effects of cigarettes. One or two was enough though as he would hate to become a chain smoker. At the mention of scars Hidan reached up to tentatively run his long fingers over the old stitches that encircled his neck and looked down at his forearms littered with thin silver lines.

"So I say Hey!  
Been high since yesterday  
You know it kills the pain  
It's hard to find a love through every shade of grey  
So tired of the same  
Never seems to change,"

He flashed back to how Tayuya and him met. He had been all by himself for about 9 months. No friends. No family. They... Well, they were never a positive in his life. 

He had met her in the park. He passed her smoking a joint of weed and out of curiosity he decided to try make small talk with her. "What's that for?" He asked nonchalantly. She looked at him funnily then responded. "Takes the edge off the pain." She saw in his eyes the flash of interest and curiosity. "Wanna try?" After that, he put an effort into staying in a constant high. Anything to distract him, really.

He scoffed again at the mention of love and turned to look at his miser. He wasn't even looking for love when he met Kakuzu. He had only one relationship and when she broke up with him he didn't think he'd be able to love again.

"It's hard to find a love through every shade of grey  
It's hard to find a love through every shade of grey  
It's hard to find a love through every shade of grey  
It's hard to find a love through every shade of grey  
Hey hey hey...  
Been high since yesterday  
It's hard to find a love through every shade of every shade of  
Hey hey hey...  
Been high since yesterday  
It's hard to find a love through every shade of every shade of grey  
Hey hey hey..."

He traced Kakuzu's resting face with his eyes. The elder always seemed so tense, so emotionless, but while he slept his permanent frown dropped. Once in a while Hidan would be treated to the rare sight of Kakuzu smiling in his sleep. He felt pride swell his chest as he thought to himself, 'I have the most attractive boyfriend ever. All the girls are jealous of me because they think they can take what's mine. All mine.' He felt the hickeys on his neck pulse as if to agree.

"I'm wide awake  
I don't know if I can take  
Another call another night in the city  
Chasing the spark that got lost in the dark  
Left these scars, but I think they're pretty"

There was a period where he suffered from severe insomnia. He hadn't slept in a week and felt as if he were about to die. He lost his job because of it and if Tayuya hadn't helped him out, he would've either died from exhaustion, or left back to Yugakure. Honestly he would have rather just died than go back there. He lost his drive, his motivation to carry out even the most simple tasks. Tayuya helped him get back on his feet, but Kakuzu helped him get his life back. A faint smile came over his face as he remembered how he met the older brunette. 

"So I say Hey!  
Been high since yesterday  
You know it kills the pain  
It's hard to find a love through every shade of grey  
So tired of the same  
Never seems to change,"

He had been in the mall shopping with his friend and her girlfriend when he accidentally bumped into a tall, muscular tan man. He had dropped all the shopping bags and would've fallen too if not for the older man quickly reaching out to catch him. Their position was slightly bowed and the taller mans long brown hair fell around their faces like a curtain. Hidan felt extremely embarrassed, but that was not the only reason for him blushing like there was no tomorrow. "Ah shit. Sorry, I-I didn't see where I was... um going." He sputtered with a cherry red blush decorating his face. The other man chuckled and he could feel the vibrations through his chest. "No problem kid." He picked him up and then proceeded to help him with his dropped clothing bags. "Thanks man. Uh... See ya..." Hidan trailed off not knowing the strangers name. He smirked and offered his name. "Kakuzu Taki." He -Kakuzu- trailed his eyes over Hidans trembling form. "Oh, I'm... Hidan Yu. I gotta go, theres two bitches waiting for me. Thanks." With that Hidan scurried away from the other man who followed his movements with vivid red and green eyes. It was only later that Hidan realised that Kakuzu had stolen his wallet and replaced it with his number and a note saying 'call me'. -K. When did he even slip that in?'

"It's hard to find a love through every shade of every shade  
Hey hey hey..  
It's hard to find a love through every shade of every shade  
Hey hey hey...  
It's hard to find a love through every shade of every shade of grey"

The song came to an end and Hidan was so engrossed that he didn't even notice that Kakuzu had gotten up and nearly jumped out his skin when Kakuzu rapped his thick arms around his waist. "Hmm, Hidan, why are you up so late? Come back to bed." He kissed up his neck and claimed his prize by tilting his younger lovers head to the side. When they broke Kakuzu kissed his cheek once more before getting back into bed. The song ended and Hidan replied back to the message. 

Chat: 'Bitch Tayuya'

Hidan: not like the other shit you send

Hidan: its okay. You got Neon Gravestones?

Tayuya: fuc yea  
Audio file: 003035

-Hidan exited chat-

_

Hidan turned off his phone and dived under the blankets. He turned to face Kakuzu and laid his head to rest on his chest. He felt Kakuzu's arms wrap around his shoulders and smiled. "Night, 'Kuzu." Kakuzu kissed his hair and murmured, "Goodnight Hida."

"I love you."

"... I love you too. Idiot."

  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about this piece.


End file.
